


Loki x Reader - Little things do matter

by Muzzow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Loki, Graphic Sex, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Leather Kink, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki/reader - Freeform, POV Second Person, Reader Feels, Romance, Size Kink, Smoking, Teasing, UST, Wet Dream, ass fingering, fangirling, lots of feels, not really Ragnarok compatible, tender seduction, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: Thor and Loki are back on Earth. And while the God of Thunder is being crowded by a group of fangirls, you’re more interested in the slender, black-haired man next to him.He seems strangely familiar, and it doesn’t take long for you to understand why. But the one-time conqueror has changed since his last visit, and you’re quick to realize that a witty, mischievous god is even cooler than an angry, destructive one…





	1. A brush with immortality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Reader story. This is also my first time writing a multi-chapter fic with me updating the story on the fly, whenever the next chapter is ready. This should be happening once a week. 
> 
>  
> 
> There will be VERY graphic smut later on. 
> 
> The tags and warnings will be updated when needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to you. 
> 
> That's right. I mean YOU. 
> 
> It's not an everyday story filled with nail-biting drama (okay, just a teensy bit, later on) or breathtaking action. 
> 
> This story is about love. It's about passion. And sex. But it's mostly about love and lots and lots of tenderness. It's gonna be sweet and fluffy. 
> 
>  
> 
> There are so many wonderful stories out there, and this is my try at contributing to the pool. But my fic is not trying to keep up with the general flow. I write what I can do best; and that's sex and love, unconditional, deep, sweet love. 
> 
> I wanted to provide my version of a reader's paradise. Where you're in love with Loki and he's going to fall for you as well. Where he's tender, loving and gentle. 
> 
> I mean, who hasn't ever had daydreams about Loki falling in love with YOU? Where he's gonna call you lovely, sweet pet names. Where his smiles are just for you. And where you finally have the chance to love him back, giving him solace when he needs it. 
> 
> This story is not about dramatic events, it's not about a BAMF Loki saving the world. Or the day. 
> 
> It's about him falling in love with YOU. 
> 
> Because that's what everybody reading Loki-centered fics secretly dreams of anyway. But my dream is warm and fuzzy and very, very fluffy. 
> 
> Life, and reality, are hard enough already. I wanted to provide a haven for emotional needs. Where love and sex won't get judged or the person one's in love with. 
> 
> I don't know if I succeeded with this goal. This remains for you to decide. But I worked hard to make it worth your while.  
> And I do hope that you're going to enjoy my little piece of paradise; this tiny, little place where dreams are coming true. 
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO

  
You watch the group of girls, how they’re crowding Thor for a selfie and you can’t help but roll your eyes. _Groupies_ , you think. _They’re so …. So ……. Ugh!_

The chicks are laughing and talking animatedly with him while the blonde god takes another picture with them, exchanging the phone with the next one being held out to him afterwards.

Another pic, another phone.

And that’s when you notice the guy next to Thor. He’s dressed in a suit and stands partly with his back to the chatty group, arms crossed over his chest, brows drawn together despite his try to appear casual and detached.

On a sudden whim, you’re body-swerving the Thunderer and his groupies, aiming directly for the slender, black-haired man instead.

The second he notices your approach, he turns towards you, eyeing you both warily and curiously.

He’s really tall, towering over you more than a foot. He seems strangely familiar and it takes a moment for you to associate his face with the attack on New York. He’s wearing human clothes this time, and that’s why you failed to recognize him right away.

It’s been six years since the alien attack, but he hasn’t changed at all.

“Hi”, your voice is too quiet and the street noise too loud although he appears to have heard you nonetheless.

“Hi.” He casts a cursory glance at Thor before he looks you straight in the eye.

“I, uh… you’re the guy from New York”, you blurt out, excited, only to cringe inwardly as soon as the words tumbled from your mouth. _Smooth, really_.

His expression becomes alert, suspicious, even. His eyes bore into yours, holding your gaze.

Your face is getting hot and hotter. You know you’re blushing crimson but refuse to break eye contact.

Instead, you pull out your phone. “If you don’t mind, I’d love to take a picture with you.”

His eyes are going wide before his flabbergasted expression transforms to a broad smile showing a lot of teeth.

“Not at all.” His voice being so deep and smooth is another surprise; right after the unexpected grin.

  
You line up next to him and the breath is catching in your throat when his arm snakes around your waist and he’s leaning far enough down for you to be cheek to cheek with him. A warm gust of wind ruffles his hair, almost blowing the silky curls into your face and your nose catches a hint of sandalwood.

Your arm moves across his back and towards his waist, your sweaty fingers are clenching in the fabric of his suit. You’re so excited, you hardly notice him taking the picture. He checks the result before switching back to camera mode.

“Let’s take another one, okay?”

You can only nod and smile broadly with a trembling bottom lip.

He’s brushing against your fingers when he hands the phone back to you.

“I’d like to thank you.” You’re still smiling like a loon.

“You’re welcome.” The faint upwards curl of his lips is nothing compared to the warmth now filling his gaze.

“No, I mean, for – for New York.”

“What?” His mien changes to one of utter surprise – before a mischievous glint appears in his eyes and the small smile lingering on his lips does the same.

“That was so awesome, really. Too bad the Avengers caught you. I so hoped they wouldn’t.”

He looks straight over your head, darting another glance at Thor before he regards you with an almost wondrous expression.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Loki. I am… Loki, of Asgard.”

Your face lights up. “Like the God of Mischief?”

He’s grinning again. “The very same.”

“Whoa. That’s so… so…”

“Awesome?” He finishes the sentence for you, pursing his lips and trying to hold back an amused chuckle.

“Oh, it definitely is.” You hold out your hand and he takes it, shaking yours. “It was SO nice to meet you, Loki.”

Taking a hesitant step back, you know that it’s time for you to be on your way again. You really don’t want to and try to think of something to delay the inevitable.

Loki looks down to you, still smiling. You can see genuine happiness in his eyes. And before your mind can dismiss the sudden idea popping into your head as foolish, or stupid, even, you step forward again and stretch up onto the tips of your toes.

You’re forced to grab Loki’s arm to keep your balance and plant a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ve never met a real god before.” You have to clear your throat to continue. “You’ve gained a worshipper in me, today.”

This being your final words, you move slowly backwards, unable to tear your eyes from him. His pupils are dilated and something else than surprise fills his gaze now. You can’t really grasp his countenance and have to trust your gut feeling instead. Loki’s expression seems almost … pleased. And maybe a bit turned on as well.


	2. Are you there, God of Mischief?

The door to your apartment unlocks with a faint ‘click’ and you slip inside, making your way over to the kitchen to start the coffee machine before unpacking the shopping bags.

The produce is quickly stowed away, you fill a mug with the steaming, black brew, add some milk and grab an apple on your way over to the study, booting the PC.

Uploading the phone pictures to your computer takes only moments.

And that’s as far as your self-control goes. You have to see the pics for yourself and open them, letting go of a breath you’re not even aware of holding. Seeing yourself right next to Loki is kind of … surreal; with you leaning into his embrace, a deliriously happy grin plastered on your red-cheeked face while he looks into the camera with a lovely, playful smile.

It takes a while before you’re able to tear your eyes from the screen, looking around the desk instead. You take the glass marble and settle back in the computer chair, following the colorful bauble back and forth over your idly moving fingers, letting it cross over to the other hand and back again. After doing this for years, you hardly ever drop the orb nowadays. It’s your little moment of prestidigitation, but one you’re pleased of having mastered nonetheless.

You let your thoughts roam free, allowing them to jump from one topic to another, but they always come back to Loki and what had happened six years ago.

  
On a hunch, you turn back to the keyboard, browsing YouTube for amateur vids from the events in New York.

Surprisingly though, there is hardly any footage left online. Many eyewitnesses had uploaded clips but everything has vanished; most likely due to a government-issued clean-up. And the few ones you happen to dig up are of horrid quality and practically worthless; barely more than pixelated, hard to decipher messes with bad sound or no audio at all.

That’s when you start searching the harddrive of your computer for articles and pictures from the attack. You vaguely remember saving a few things here and there at the time. It takes a while, but you find at least a lucky shot from the Asgardian, with him wearing battle gear and a heavy, horned helmet.

The picture was taken from an odd angle and it’s a little blurry, with a window pane casting the photographer’s reflection over the whole shot while Loki seemed to have steered some kind of air-vehicle closely past the façade. That wide, toothy grin was the same you’ve seen mere hours ago, but he’d been in an alarmingly bad shape, his skin was pale and waxen and he had dark circles around his eyes. The dull, hollow-eyed stare, however, makes your skin crawl.

It’s obvious that he was not himself when invading Earth. He looked sick. Sick and unhinged.

You arrange the photos until they’re side by side, and by comparing them, you notice something else.

It’s not just about him looking healthy and well-adjusted, today; even though his lightly tanned, fresh complexion and bright eyes are the most prominent distinctions. His general appearance hasn’t changed at all. As if time itself was meaningless for him. Aside from the faint laugh lines and dimples whenever he smiled, his skin is still as smooth as a babe’s. Even the hairstyle remained the same, but without the hideous amounts of product, this time.

  
Meanwhile, the coffee has cooled enough for you to drink without scalding your tongue.

And, with the cup in one hand and cigarettes and lighter in the other, you leave the study for now and step outside. Having a smoke, you lean against the balcony rail and look out over the bustling city.

You haven’t forgotten about your promise to Loki and start mulling over your options.

An intimate setting would be perfect for your needs; a quiet spot for you to meditate and converse.

  
A footstool with a candle and an incense holder on top are quickly set up in the small niche next to the wardrobe. And every evening after the shower, you retreat into the bedroom and sit down cross-legged, lighting the candle and an incense stick before taking the inward-turn.

Sometimes, you talk about the passed day but most of the time, you simply sit in silence, trying to focus on your feelings whenever you think of the God of Mischief.

That, however, is easier said than done…

Whenever you try to concentrate solely on admiration, respect and your interest in his well-being and prosperity, other, more primal emotions are constantly undermining your efforts. At first, you merely assumed your admiration to be a little more enthusiastic than what had to be usual. And that’s why it takes a while for you to understand that it wasn’t just admiration what you felt but also growing desire and lust.

It’s not that you don’t want to feel so drawn towards Loki. He’s beautiful and sexually attractive. It’s more about you having no right to approach a being like him with such primitive needs.

And then begin the dreams…


	3. The spirit that I’ve cited…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who commented, bookmarked, subscribed and left Kudos. 
> 
> Thank you SO much, guys, I'm overwhelmed, really. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO

Everything starts out harmless enough at first and happens at irregular intervals. Still, bumping into Loki in your dreams is as exciting as it is kinda odd. You can’t remember dreaming so vividly – and in such realistic details – about someone. Or so frequently.

Most of the time, it’s just a teasing smile or a wink from him before he’s gone again. You always try to find him, only to get lost in the weirdest of places instead.

It never occurs when you want it to happen. Your mind and body are stubbornly refusing to cooperate, often choosing the most unfortunate times for another dream; with you having an appointment the next morning or when having to work extra hours.

And, to top it all, things are definitely heating up in these wretched dreams. It not just about glimpses and smiles anymore. He starts touching you, running his hands over your bare arms, his breath warm against your neck while he pulls the collar of your shirt down and away, exposing more of your skin to his touch.

You always wait for the kiss to happen.

Instead, he pulls you flush against his body before leaning slightly down. His hair fans out like a curtain, stray locks are tickling your cheek and temple. You can smell him, the scent of leather and starched linen mixing with the warm, velvety note of sandalwood. You can feel his body heat and the lean, hard musculature of his slender frame against yours.

Loki’s fingertips are running slowly up and down your arm before his palm slides over your collarbone and, with a featherlight touch, up along your throat. His hand pulls away, only to caress your burning cheek with his knuckles.

Your heart is racing, you feel yourself melting into his embrace, reclining your head against his chest the moment he’s brushing your hair back behind the auricle - only to whisper gently into your ear: “You like that, don’t you, little one?”

You wake up with a start, aroused and yearning for more, craving his touch so much you’re on the brink of tears.

  
It takes a while for the next dream to come, and when it does, you’re – again – taken by surprise. Your body, obviously, is really getting a kick out of Loki’s gentle dominance.

The moment you notice his presence, he’s already pulling you back against him, and you comply willingly, snuggling up to him. This time, however, both of you are standing in front of a gilded mirror. The reflection makes you aware of just how tall he is. You always had the hots for big guys, and the impressive difference in height between the two of you is … intoxicating.

His hands are leaving your waist, running slowly up your sides and cupping your breasts.

You can hardly breathe. He’s never been so straightforward. You can only hope that he’s done teasing you for good.

“Watch this.” He talks quietly, one of his hands remains where it is, teasing your hardening nipple while the other one slides under your shirt, caressing the naked skin of your belly before moving further down.

Loki cups your mons through the cotton panties.

“Look into the mirror, little one.”

Your eyes met over the mirror. His pupils are blown wide. He’s more interested in your expression than in what he can feel between your legs, relishing in every twitch and change in your mien.

Your attention jumps back and forth between Loki’s face and his hand in your lap. The long, sinewy fingers are caressing your womanhood through the fabric. His fingertips are moving back and forth over the soft material. He’s teasing you cautiously with his fingernails, raking them lightly over your covered labia before he starts exploring you intimately.

He’s breathing harder, pressing the hard bulge of his erection against your buttcheek.

“You’re so wet already.” Loki tightens the slip a little between your legs and pulls upwards until the panty line becomes more visible, the fabric treacherously damp and semi-transparent from your essence.

Your swollen nether lips are clearly outlined, and you moan softly when one of his fingers slides along the cleft, easing gently in-between. You can hear yourself panting harshly and open mouthed, all the while watching your reflections in the mirror.

“Let yourself go…” His hand pulls away only to slip under the elastic band, his palm hot on your naked skin.

“I know that you want me…” His fingertips are moving slowly down over your silky, smooth mons.

Your pussy contracts rhythmically with need.

“And I want this, too…” Loki starts stroking your slick folds, alternating between inner and outer lips.

You whimper and grope about, desperate to touch him.

He moves a step to the left and takes your searching hand, placing it over the straining bulge along his groin. He is rock hard and rubs himself against your fingers.

“Do you like this, my sweet?” He’s panting, his voice sounding breathless and shaky. “Tell me, do you want me inside you? Stretching and filling you with my cock?”

You’re almost getting weak at the knees while he’s throbbing under your palm.

Loki nibbles gently at your auricle, his hot, fitful breath blowing against your temple. His fingers are taking turns at playing with your clit and sliding through your sopping slit. “I will take you. I will ride you. Until you weep with pleasure beneath me. Until you cry out your orgasm inside my mouth, your body yearning to be filled with my seed.”

“Oh god!!” Your abdomen bucks forward and he enters you swiftly with two fingers, pumping in and out.

Heat coils in your belly, making you flush.

You cling to his arm around your waist, crying out: “L—Loki! Ohhhgod!!!”

You hear yourself moaning in your sleep and that wakes you from the dream.

  
Blinking, you lie still, too overwhelmed to react right away.

But then, you come alive with a loud groan, throwing the duvet aside and lifting your pelvis, yanking the slip down below your knees. The material drags harshly over your thighs, making your skin burn. You kick hastily with your legs, flinging the knickers off with your foot.

The sensations from the dream are still fresh on your mind. Panting loudly, your let your thighs fall open and slip two fingers between the drenched folds while your other hand moves partly behind your head, busying itself with the pillow; kneading, clenching, tugging.

The noises leaving your open, panting mouth are intermingling with the sopping smacks of your frantic masturbation. Your body’s arching off the mattress, and the moment you can feel your climax approaching, you imagine it to be Loki’s hand instead, with him bringing you to completion. Your orgasm hits so hard, you keep on moaning his name while riding out your peak.

Still breathing heavily, your body goes slack, feeling pleasantly boneless while basking in the afterglow – until you drift seamlessly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

  
The next morning is your day off. You start with a long bath, soaking in coconut and vanilla scented water for almost an hour listening to the radio before getting dressed and brewing some coffee.

Spreading some marmalade on the croissant, you hum to yourself, already making plans for today.

The doorbell suddenly interrupts your cozy “day off ritual”. Leaving the breakfast table with a sigh, you approach the entry at an easy pace, unwilling to disrupt your peaceful routine just yet.

Opening the apartment door, you find yourself face to chest with your visitor. Tilting your head back, your eyes wander up to meet a face that has become quite familiar meanwhile.

Large, amazingly blue eyes are holding your gaze and he cocks his head lightly, a roguish smirk on his lips. “Hi. Did you miss me?”

Your jaw is about to hit the floor and it takes all your self-restraint not to gape at Loki like a dimwit. 


	4. An unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be without Internet for the next two weeks and cannot reply to your comments. This also means that I won't be able to check spelling and grammar online.
> 
> I will be working on the next chapters and, when I'm back on, I have at least two more chapters ready for final corrections. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Things are definitely heating up between Loki and the reader now, stay tuned for more.  
> Thor will be back soon, as well. :D

“Loki. What a surprise. Uhh, come in.” You step aside for him to enter.

The Asgardian wanders casually around your living room. He takes a small porcelain figure from a shelf and has a closer look at the miniature before placing it back. Brushing his fingertips over the blue fake rose on the coffee table, he then stops in front of a carefully arranged group of pictures between window and stereo.

“That’s my mum. And our dog, Cooper,” you feel compelled to explain. “And the brat with the huge earrings, well, that’s my older sister.”

Loki turns partly away from the photos, watching your leisured approach. “You don’t like your sister?”

“Older siblings are worse than a blight. She’s never taken me seriously. Still enjoys bossing me around. You have no idea how frustrating that can be.”

A faint, mirthless smile tugs at his lips. “I know only too well how that feels.”

 

He has another look at the photographs. “You live alone?”

“I do, yeah. Mom’s dropping by three or four times a year though.”

He wears a light shirt and denims, this time. In your dreams, he’s always dressed in leather and a tunic in his trademark colors, black and green. You know that the disguise is important for him to be able to walk among men without being recognized. Especially after New York.

You’re still a little disappointed. He looks like an ordinary human, where you actually hoped to see him at least once in an attire worthy of a Nordic god. And to distract yourself from these thoughts, you start talking about the first thing coming to your mind.

“How did you find me? That couldn’t have been easy.”

He turns around to you, a strange little smirk on his lips. “You called me.”

“I—what? When? H—how?”

“Don’t you remember, little one?” Loki asks softly, and a greenish-golden shimmer flows down his body, transforming his clothes to Asgardian garb. But they’re not just any clothes. The asymmetrical vest, heavy boots and pants are part of his battle gear.

 

The form-fitting leather emphasizes his tall, lean frame like no other outfit ever could. Loki is drop-dead gorgeous and he knows exactly what his appearance and smile is doing to you.

 You feel your nipples stiffen and his gaze drops to your chest. His curious look has them erecting even more. 

“I have watched you. From Asgard.” He’s approaching you leisurely. “I was curious to see how far you would go.” His fingers are stroking along the backrest of the overstuffed TV-chair while he’s surrounding the bulky obstacle.

“However, you didn’t really dare to realize your wishes. So, I had to help you a little, offering you a few more … uh… opportunities and enough stimulus to act.” His expression is equally knowing and teasing; both unspoken promise and bold flirt.

“I don’t follow.”

“The dreams.” His words almost has your heart leaping out of your chest. “I know you enjoyed them. Especially the one from last night…”

“Wait. You—you were sending me those dreams?”

 

“I can do so much more than that. We walked the dream planes together.” He walks slowly around you and a shiver runs down your spine when he stops behind your back. “Every scent and fragrance. Every touch you felt. Every caress… it wasn’t just a dream. It really happened”, he whispers next to your ear, his breath warm on your skin.

A thick lock of hair brushes against your cheek. “You’re still reliving everything…”

His hands are running down your arms and back up again. The gentle touch is so familiar meanwhile, you have to bite down on your bottom lip to prevent a soft moan from getting out.

“A pity you woke up before I could make you come. You were so close already…”

You turn as red as a beet despite the skyrocketing arousal wreaking havoc on your body.

The God of Mischief releases you only hesitantly to finish the circle, stopping in front of you.

 

He looks you in the eye and his pupils dilate even more. He’s rising your chin with the tips of his fingers, forcing you to return his gaze. “Say that you want me.” His voice turns into a deep, sensual purr. “Say that you will be mine. And mine alone.”

You hold his gaze despite another skin-melting blush.

_Don’t you dare chicken out now. He’s practically offering himself. You’ll **never** have another chance like this again!_

 

Taking a deep breath, you’ve already made up your mind. Looking him in the eye, you stretch up on tiptoes, placing a soft kiss right on his lips. That took more guts than you’re comfortable to admit, but you’ll never get to score with Loki without being a little brave.

You feel his mouth stretching into an approving smile against your lips and duck away, escaping his intended embrace just so. And while he’s still frowning a little at the empty space you just occupied, you sidestep him.

He turns with a lopsided smirk, but the mischievous smile melts away the second he’s getting aware of your arousal. You don’t have to say something; your expression already tells him everything he needs to know.

Loki takes your hand and lightly runs his thumb over your knuckles. He’s placing a soft kiss on your fingers before releasing them again. Only to cup your face next and tilting it slightly upwards, leaning down to you.

His lips are brushing yours and he pulls back a little, looking to and fro between your eyes as if asking mutely for your approval.

 

“Kiss me”, your voice is barely more than a whisper. You’re no longer thinking straight and have to trust your gut feeling. All you know is that you crave his touch, that you want it too much for him to stop. Not now. Not ever. “Loki, plea—wwe.”

He’s literally kissing the last syllable from your lips. You’re so excited, you’re starting to feel a little dizzy and put both arms around his neck.

Loki responds to that with a little groan inside your mouth, making you feel hot all over.

His tongue pulls back and you feel the wet tip tracing your upper lip before he’s delving deeper again, his tongue playing with yours in a sensual dance. Only to retreat once more, with him sucking softly on your bottom lip and finally parting from you with a faint, wet smack.

“Keep your mouth open”, Loki whispers against your lips. “Not so far. … Just a little, yes.”

He’s sucking on your tongue before engaging in the hottest open mouthed frenching ever.

 

Your heart is hammering hard and fast in your throat. You need a moment to calm down when he ends the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. It takes a second or two until he takes a deep, slightly shaky breath and physically parts just enough from you to be able to look you in the eye.

You’re so excited, you notice just now that you’ve grabbed the back of his collar, with your fingers being tightly clenched in the soft, velvety material, thus pulling the neckline firmly back against his throat. He doesn’t seem to mind.

His breath is hot on your skin, his pupils are fully blown and he’s as flushed as you are. “Tell me what you want, little one.”

 

“I want you.” That’s not even close to what you really feel. “I need you, Loki.”

“Then have me, my sweet. Make me yours.” 

He moves backwards to the bedroom door, gently pulling you along.


	5. Bend me, shape me, any way you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highest mature warning for this chapter! 
> 
> The following content is explicit and VERY graphic.

Loki stops in front of the bed and takes you into his arms, peppering your neck and throat with tender kisses.

Your hands are running over the soft leather of his battle garb, searching for the fasteners.

“Wait”, he whispers against your mouth. “Wait…”

He opens a row of well-hidden buckles and claims your lips, his tongue sliding against yours. You return the deep kiss eagerly while trying to push the padded material back over his shoulders. He grabs one sleeve above the wrist, squeezing his free hand back through the tight cuff before he does the same with the other arm. You're both unwilling to interrupt the kiss and are going right back to it when he shrugs out off his vest, letting it drop carelessly to the ground.

You’re forced to part from his mouth when he pulls the flimsy tank top up and over your head. You’ve forgone the bra today and feel his hands on your naked breasts, how he’s caressing them lightly with his fingers. Holding his gaze, you stroke his cheek while he leans towards you again. Loki’s brushing your lips with his, gently exploring the shape of your mouth while his thumbs are slowly circling your nipples. Your tongue darts forward, meeting his in another open mouthed frenching.

  
The noises he starts to make are indescribable. The breathy little groans are going straight to your abdomen. A gush of hot, slick wetness starts drenching your panties. Your fingers are running through his hair, gently fisting and pulling on his mane while sucking on his tongue. He’s pressing his lips against yours before parting from your mouth with a sucking smack, breathing hard.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Loki’s nose is nudging yours until you angle your head some more, making it easier for him to kiss you again. “I have to feel you.” He’s nibbling lightly on your bottom lip. “I want to taste you…”

He’s tracing your lips with the tip of his tongue before delving past your teeth again. You pull him close at the waist and start exploring his chest while his hands are dropping to your behind. He pulls you even closer, parting your legs with his knee. Your womanhood rubs along his thigh and you can feel him against your belly. He’s already hard for you.

You moan inside his mouth and part from his lips, both of you panting for breath. Your trembling fingers are fumbling with the miniature hooks below his throat and you growl in upcoming frustration. He makes a swiping gesture down his front and they pop open at once. The heavy boots you notice, are also gone.

  
Taking off your sweatpants, you sit down on the edge of the mattress while he gets rid of the high collared shirt.

His hands are on the button of his pants next, popping it open. You grab his fingers, stilling them.

“Let me do this.” You pull him closer by the waistband until he stands between your open knees.

Loki starts caressing your burning hot cheek and cards his fingers tenderly through your hair. You kiss his palm before he strokes his thumb over your parted lips. He’s following the slow back and forth motion with a deep, sensual look, his pupils blown so wide there’s only a small ring of blue left around them.

With him loving to wear so much leather at almost every opportunity, he must have a bit of a leather kink. You definitely have one, and the sensation of the soft, yet firm material under your hands is driving you crazy. His pants are really tight-fitting and nicely warmed up by his body heat.

The lacing of his fly is easier to open than expected; with you catching a generous glimpse of naked, hairless skin underneath even before the leather cords are completely undone.

“I want to feel your mouth on my cock.”

“You gonna feel a lot more than just my mouth.” Leaning forward, you look up into his face while dragging your flattened tongue over the bulge of his erection before teasing the leather clad shaft with your teeth, letting him feel the softest of bites. His manhood swells spontaneously, becoming rock hard and glowing hot.

Sliding both hands around Loki’s hips and grabbing his butt, you’re kneading and caressing the firm cheeks while giving his straining cock another swipe with your tongue. And, feeling adventurous, you slide two fingers down his crack, half expecting him to clench his buttcheeks to stop your approach.

Instead, he rolls his loins back into your caress, groaning softly.

“You like it?” Breathless with excitement, you stroke both fingertips slowly up and down over his anus.

“My sweet girl, you have no idea.” His hips are undulating in time to your strokes to intensify the stimulus.

“Mmh, wonderful.”

Flushing with sudden, intense arousal, he lets out a moan.

A movement from the corner of your eyes makes you stop and pull back a little.

Long, slender fingers are pushing the waistband far enough down to expose the tip of his manhood. The swollen head is slick with pre-cum, having left quite the mess behind on the inside of his trousers. You help him pulling the last piece of clothing down before getting rid of your slip in record time.

  
Taking him into your hand, you’re a little intimidated by his size. Tapering slightly towards the tip and curving up in a nice, rigid arc, Loki’s cock is long enough for you to close both hands, one above the other, around the shaft without touching the glans. And while you have to shave regularly to remain smooth and silky, he’s naturally hairless, his mons and balls as soft as a babe’s behind.

Stroking his length, you watch the up and down of your fingers until a glassy drop appears at the slit. Licking it off, you press down against the mattress, rotating your hips in tight, needy circles. The friction is almost too much, but you have to quench the unbearable ache in your throbbing pussy at least a little.

Loki takes a step back, gently removing your hands. “You can pleasure me afterwards if you still want to. But, right now, you need this more than I do.”

His erection bobs lightly with every throb.

“B—but…” You try to object and want to go right back to caressing him.

He leans down to you, and then you feel his hand between your thighs; the tender touch of his fingers searching entry to your core. You’re so wet, he slips easily between your labia and you close your eyes with a soft moan, holding still.

Loki’s kissing the top of your head, your temple and burning cheek before whispering sweet nothings in your ear. You don’t recognize the language and are too distracted by his touch to actually care.

“Listen”, he groans, “how wet you are…”

The slick noises of his fingers in your drenched slit are making you blush with embarrassment. But it doesn’t take long for you to seek a more comfortable position and recline on the bed.

He pulls your legs open until you can feel the swollen folds gaping invitingly. He kneels between your thighs, kissing his way down along your belly and abdomen. You can’t wait any longer and raise your pelvis.

“Oh god. … Loki. Please!” You feel him kissing your mons and moan with pleasure. And then his tongue starts moving around, exploring your womanhood, tracing the slit and slipping between your nether lips. His soft groan overlaps with your quivering exhale.

A whimper escapes your throat when the tip of his tongue finds your clitoris only to pull back almost at once. He spreads your pussy with his fingers, holding you open. You feel the little nub throbbing and swelling under his ministrations and groan aloud when he covers it with his lips, sucking cautiously.

Your thighs begin to shiver. Pushing more firmly against his skillful mouth, you start running your fingers through his mane, gasping and whimpering his name.

“Ahhh… yes! Mmmnnnhh.” Biting down on your bottom lip, you straighten up on both elbows, looking along your body and meeting his gaze.

Your folds are obscenely thick and swollen, the clit sticks out like a tiny finger, long and red. He’s watching your reactions while teasing you mercilessly with his tongue, running it slower and then again faster over and around the stiff pearl.

  
Loki places a tender kiss on your nether lips before looking you in the eye again. “Tell me what you need, little one. My tongue?”

He gives your slit another long, swiping lick before raising his head once more. “Or my fingers?”

He enters you with two digits, sliding them inside. Clenching the sheets between your hands, you rise your hips with a deep, throaty moan when he starts pumping in and out.

“Or do you want my cock inside you?” Loki licks your essence off his lips while moving up over your body on hands and knees. “Tell me. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Ahhh yeah. I need you inside me.” You watch him pulling the foreskin back and slicking his manhood with saliva. “Have me now. Hurry.”

“Pull yourself open for me.” He supports his weight on one arm next to your head while lowering his pelvis between your wide-open thighs.

You spread your labia and watch him, panting.

The tip of his cock is hot and slick. He’s pushing slowly, entering you inch by inch.

You hold his gaze, alternating between gasping and biting down on your bottom lip. He’s stretching you until pain starts to mix with the pleasure and you grimace lightly in discomfort. He stops at once, giving you time to adjust to his size by pulling some out and thoroughly slicking the rest of his shaft.

Then, he’s pushing forward again, sliding the last few inches home.

“Oh—g—god! C—can’t … br—breaaathee!!” You’re gasping for air and try to ignore the slight sting of your entrance.

He’s watching you, open mouthed and panting fitfully. “Here…” He grabs your wrist and moves your palm along his abdomen. “Can you feel it? I’m completely inside you.”

Looking along your body, you see his pelvis resting flush against your crotch with your pussy straining to envelop the thick pole.

Leaning forward, he claims your lips and tongue for another tender kiss while moving only hesitantly inside you.

“Am I still hurting you?”

You open your legs wider, angling your pelvis up to allow him the deepest thrusts into your core. “Ride me. Make me yours. … Mark me.”

He’s losing his rhythm and moans, turned on by your words. Only to snap his loins forward after a miniscule pause, entering you with hard, quickening thrusts.

You cry out. “Yes!! Hgnnn!! Fuck me. Fuck!!”

Clawing at his arms and shoulders, you try to hold on while he bucks into you with enough force to push you over the mattress.

  
Loki takes you hard and fast, watching your lustful expression. You are incredibly tight. He tries to hold back, to control himself. But you can see in his eyes that he won’t last much longer. He’s panting louder and harsher, and his reddened face soon derails in utter pleasure. You clench your abdominal muscles whenever he pulls back, bringing him close to the edge in seconds.

“I’m going to—to come…”

“Yes! Cum inside.”

He begins to moan breathlessly, almost drowning out the hard, erratic slaps of your frantic coupling.

“Aa-aaahhh… yes! Give it to me.”

Your fingernails are leaving crescent marks in his skin the moment he’s pressing his loins firmly between your trembling thighs, entering you as deep as possible. You push back against him with a throaty groan and feel him coming inside. His manhood is pulsing frantically and that’s pushing you over the edge as well.

 

the next morning

 

You wake up to a warm, naked body next to you and open your eyes.

Loki is already awake, watching you sleep.

You look up into his eyes and a happy smile brightens your face. Reaching up and stroking his cheek, you snuggle into his half-embrace. “Hi. … Morning.”

His gaze deepens and he leans into your caress. An expression of mute amazement crosses his face while he’s looking to and fro between your eyes. You never expected him to be tongue-tied like this, and it takes another second or two before he returns your smile.

No man has ever looked at you the way he does right now. A tight knot settles in your belly and the sudden heatwave racing through your veins is leaving you breathless.

He’s placing a soft kiss on your fingers before he lets go of your hand, pulling you closer, instead.

  
Kissing and caressing one another, you two are too distracted to notice the noises right away.  
  
You finally raise your head, listening closely while placing a fingertip softly on Loki’s lips. You feel him smile against your finger before his teeth are nibbling tenderly at your skin.

You signal him to be quiet. That catches his attention as well.

It doesn’t take long for the racket to repeat itself...

  
Somebody’s banging against the apartment door.

“Loki! Open up!” ***Bom, bom, bom*** “I know you’re in there!”

The god at your side groans and slumps back into the pillows, exhaling loudly with a drawn out, miserable sigh. “My idiot brother has finally found me. Though I’m surprised it took him so long.”


	6. Relationship status: it’s … complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now some comic relief (Ragnarok style) before the story takes on a more serious turn with the next chapter...

Grabbing your bathrobe, you approach the door with quick, determined steps.

In front of it stands Thor, looming over you like a force of nature itching to break loose. “Where is he?! Where is my brother?”

“Shh! Not so loud. You gonna wake up the whole neighborhood.”

He glares at you. “I wake up all of Midgard if I have to.”

A door snaps shut behind your back and you turn towards the noise. Loki is already fully dressed and has his hair neatly smoothed back.

The very second where Thor lays eyes on him, he's pushing you aside to gain entry.

“Hey!! Mind your manners.”

  
But the huge Asgardian’s already approaching his brother with a thunderous expression, and Loki hurries over to the TV-chair. Taking care to always have the heavy furniture between himself and Thor, they move in opposite directions to and fro, squabbling like children.

“You’re coming home with me. Right now.”

“I am old enough to make my own decisions.”

“You have no business here on Midgard.”

“That’s not for you to decide.” Loki darts to the right when his brother’s lunging to the left.

You think about intervening but the whole situation is more grotesque than worrisome. And, at a second glance, the siblings bickering with some kind of furniture between them seems to be a rather common event. At least that’s the impression you get from their behavior.

“I’m the older one. And you will obey me, whether you like it or not!” He tries grabbing Loki from the right and his younger brother scurries to the left.

“HEY! Stop yelling!” You have to shout to be heard over Thor’s angry roar.

Grabbing an empty soda can from the kitchen counter, you throw it at the God of Thunder, accidently hitting him square in the head. _Ooops!_

He looks at you with narrowing eyes while a deep, rich chuckle chimes in from behind the overstuffed chair.

“I am in no mood for jests”, growls Thor when Loki continues to laugh.

“And you…” His finger almost jabs you in the face. “You stop meddling, mortal. Loki is my responsibility.” And with the same breath, he turns to the God of Mischief. “What have you done this time?”

 

“What are you talking about? He didn’t do anything!”

Your interference promptly draws Thor’s attention back to you. “Then why is he hiding here?”

“He aint hiding. He’s my guest.”

“Hardly of your own volition…”

“Bullshit, I want him to be here.”

He darts an accusing glance at the younger Asgardian. “Loki, take the spell off her.”

“You gotta be kidding me!” Your forefinger jabs Thor in the chest, turning his attention back to you. “Now wait a minute, Mister.”

Your anger only serves to confuse him while Loki’s features soften before he regards you with a look expressing both astonishment and pride.

“Oh, look at that, someone really likes Loki and enjoys his company, that person MUST be under a spell. Gods forbid that someone actually **wants** to be with your brother, and even without any magic being cast. The horror!”

Your biting sarcasm doesn’t go unnoticed and the blonde god frowns before he turns away, deep in thought, running a hand through his hair. One of the thin braids behind his ear has black strands plaited in. Are those Loki’s? And, furthermore, what reason could he have to adorn himself with his brother’s hair to begin with?

  
Thor rubs his bearded chin and finally stops pacing. He turns back around to the two of you, looking crestfallen. “Sometimes, I’m coming to believe that Loki’s head is filled with nothing but mischief and folly. But I cannot take responsibility for everything he does. It would require a lifetime to apologize to everyone he’s accidently hurt or insulted with his pranks. And father’s getting tired of making up for any damage caused; here and on Jotunheim.”

But then, his mien darkens ominously. He comes forward and pulls the God of Mischief close with a hand behind his neck until both men are standing nose to nose. “So, listen well, brother. Because I will not repeat myself again: Asgard’s prison will be the least of your concerns if you treat her badly. Mortals are delicate, fragile beings. You better remember that well!”

Loki’s flashing him a wide smile. “My intentions towards ___________ are honorable.”

Thor merely snorts derisive and tightens his hold on the slender neck, grabbing the nape hard enough to bruise. Loki’s features tighten before they go carefully blank to conceal his discomfort over both the rough treatment and his disappointment over Thor’s accusing glare and obvious distrust.

As soon as his brother’s hand is gone again, he massages his aching neck while backing away as casually as possible. “When you are so worried about her well-being, why don’t you ask her? She has no reason to lie to you, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“I don’t care what your brother thinks, and I don’t need his approval to be with you. You’re the only one who truly matters to me.” You say firmly, holding Loki’s gaze. “And nothing in this world will ever change that.”

There is that wondrous expression again. As if it’s difficult for him to believe that somebody’s truly standing by him.

To back up your words, you move over to him, putting an arm around his waist. He deepens the embrace at once, pulling you even closer before kissing the top of your head, and you mumble with your face against his chest: “Luv ya, gorgeous.”

His arms tighten a little more around you; he lowers his head to whisper in your ear: “I know.”

 

You’re downright glowing now and, without letting go, you look at Thor. His suddenly thoughtful mien is oddly satisfying. “Don’t **ever** invade my home again. You’re welcome here if you behave and are respectful. But the second you’ll treat your brother poorly, I toss you out on your ear, god or no god. I decide who stays here or not, and unless I’m in mortal danger, you have no say in this matter. You would do just the same in your home.”

You rake a hand through your bed hair. “And now, if you’d excuse us, I’m gonna get ready for work soon.”

“Of course.” The Thunderer takes his leave albeit hesitantly. And turning around at the apartment door one last time, he casts a meaningful glance towards the man at your side. “I will be watching you, Loki. This is your chance to be good for once, don’t let it go to waste.”

  
The door closes quietly behind him and you breathe a sigh of relief. “Finally. I thought he’ll never leave.”

“Thank you. For seeing me through.”

“That’s the least I could do. And I meant every word.” You emphasize your statement with a firm nod.

“I know.” He kisses your forehead. “Most people wouldn’t even bother.”

“But I do. I’ll never betray your trust.”

His eyes tell you otherwise, but Loki remains quiet and you simply take his hand, lacing your fingers through his.


	7. A surprising revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everybody who left Kudos and comments, who fav'd and subscribed. I'm floored, guys, really. I never EVER expected such an overwhelmingly positive reaction. You ppl are so wonderful, thank you so much. <3
> 
>  
> 
> The story now has a title picture. It's a manip and selfmade. It's also available on my tumblr (javiks-den) for sharing and download. ^^
> 
> I just reached about the half of what this fic's gonna be in the end. I've planned 14 chapters in total and this is chapter 7. I have everything pre-written until chapter 11 so far, and I'll flesh them out one after the other. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has A LOT of feels. This is probably the fluffiest part of the whole story. It also contains some explicit erotic, a bit of angst, a Jotun-Loki and a mysterious stranger...

The God of Mischief drops by every other day over the next weeks. You can’t wait for him to show up and when he finally does, all your resolutions about "being a good girl" and that you should "exercise restraint" are out of the window in seconds.

His smile and a kiss are enough to make you lose your self-control and Loki is just as enthusiastic to reciprocate. Leaving a trail of stripped clothes behind, you hardly ever make it to the bedroom. A few passionate kisses and some breathlessly uttered promises in between are all it takes for you both to be aroused and ready.

Although you're not really a fan of doggy style sex, you cannot imagine anything to be more arousing than having him enter you from behind. The sudden, deep penetration together with his ecstatic moan takes your breath away. He’s thrusting hard and deep while holding on to your hips, panting loudly and with him gasping out how good it feels to have you, to be inside of you. Just listening to his heavy, quivering pants causes a tight knot of heat to settle in your belly.

You often climax before he does and the moment he feels you come, clenching tightly around his engorged shaft, he quickly follows you over the edge, moaning your name.

 

After a refreshing shower, you often leave the apartment together, spending time outside. The mild spring is followed by a blazing-hot summer and the nearby park promises at least some relief.

It doesn't take long for you to realize that Loki isn't too fond of the oppressing heat. He seems to suffer even more than everybody else. So, you stick to the shadows, having leisurely strolls along the lake or spending time sitting under a tree, talking, cuddling or just watching the other visitors.

The park quickly turns into your favorite hangout and the shady spot under the elm into your preferred place to rest and relax.

  
You've never been comfortable with showing too much affection in public but you've never really been in love. At least not to the extent you experience right now. And, as contradictable as it is, being out in the park and sitting on the picnic blanket together is the perfect disguise into anonymity. No one cares or takes notice; you're just another couple making out in the shade of a big tree.

In moments like these, you can't think of something that could be more wonderful than being with your Asgardian god. Feeling his warm breath against your neck and the touch of his palm caressing the naked skin of your midriff, you recline on the blanket and pull him along. His fingers are intertwining with yours the moment he leans down to explore your lips and tongue with gentle kisses and leisurely frenching.

  
You never talk about the kind of relationship you're in but it feels a lot like "the real thing" to you meanwhile.

  
\----

  
One day, on a particularly hot afternoon, the two of you are still outside when you decide to head over to the ice-cream stand. And, waiting for your turn in line, you’re completely oblivious to your surroundings, still smiling happily to yourself.

"New love, eh?"

Startling, you turn towards the unfamiliar voice. "Huh? What?"

The stranger answers that with a knowing smile. He has short, mouse-brown hair, steely eyes and a broad, ugly nose. "You’re smitten with someone, I can tell."

"What makes you say that?"

He leans towards you and whispers conspiratorially: "You're outright glowing."

"Oh." Trying to cool your burning cheeks with your palms is a futile thing to do in the oppressive heat and you chuckle, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I think you can say that."

His thin lips turn up into another friendly grin. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

You point to the place under the elm nearby. "See the tall, gorgeous guy over there? The one with the shoulder-length, black hair? That's him."

A shadow darkens the stranger's face for a heartbeat before he returns your happy smile a bit forced. Too excited to notice, you look over to Loki and continue talking. "He's wonderful, definitely the best that could've happened—"

The curious guy is gone and an elderly woman has taken his place in line behind you. Shaking your head, you turn to the ice-cream vendor, making your order.

Plopping down on the blanket some later again, you forget the odd encounter over Loki's delighted reaction; as if he had never tasted chocolate ice cream. And, considering what he told you about Asgard so far, he probably never has.

  
\----

  
That night, he makes love to you like never before; moving slowly between your open thighs, kissing you over and over and watching your aroused expression the whole time. After his climax, he straightens up and pulls you up into his lap. With one of his arms around your middle, you watch the gentle up and down of his other hand between your legs. He’s teasing you and playing with your nub, deliberately driving you crazy with every tender touch and caress.

Seconds before you come, you turn your head to be able to look him in the eye, only to moan with pleasure over the deep, irresistible gaze he’s watching you with.

“Ohh god. L—Loki…” You gasp aloud and touch his hand between your thighs.

“Come for me, little one.” His middle finger now concentrates on the glans of your erect clitoris, stroking slow, featherlight circles into the highly sensitive tip. “Come for me…”

“A-aahhnnn … Loki… my love… y-yess!” You come undone in his arms and press down on his hand.

He slides two fingers into your contracting vagina while the ball of his thumb’s pressing against the pulsing nub. Rocking your pelvis against his fingers, he continues to stimulate you lightly, all the while holding your gaze, relishing your intense peak just as much as you do.

 

Later into the night, the two of you are still naked, lying between the rumpled sheets and with the covers still pushed off the bed. The blinds are still up and the window is tilted, allowing some air exchange without flooding the bedroom with too much heat while the street noise swells gently up and down in the warm breeze.

And while you sleep easy, the Æsir next to you keeps tossing and turning, unable to drop off for good. He sits up at some point with a groan, thus waking you as well. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you look after him when he gets up. The slapping of naked feet on tiles and laminate recedes towards the bathroom, stopping there. The sudden light from the open door casts a bright rectangle on the floor.

You can hear water running and follow him after a moment, yawning and a little drowsy.

  
Drops of water are still trickling down his face and naked chest. He rests both hands on the sink and stares at his reflection in the mirror, deep in thought. The faint _drip_ , _drip_ of the leaking faucet is overly loud in the otherwise heavy silence.

“You okay?” you mumble groggily, brushing the unruly bangs out of your eyes.

Loki doesn’t seem to have heard you - until he shakes his head slightly ‘no’, only to face you with noticeable hesitation and a pained expression.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” At once, your tiredness gives way to rising concern.

“There is no easy way of telling you this. And I don’t want you to find out the truth just as I did; by an unfortunate combination of sheer bad luck and poor timing.” He closes his eyes for a moment, as if steeling himself for what he’s about to say next.

“I am not of Asgard. I am Jotun, a Frost Giant.”

“Go on.” Fully awake now, you lean against the wall next to the sink.

“This”, he makes a sweeping gesture along his body before pointing at his face. “This is not my true appearance. The camouflage can be dissolved with extreme temperatures or by magic to reveal what lies beneath the adaption spell.”

It takes a little while for him to continue talking. “The most logical thing to do would be to show you what I really look like, but I just don’t dare doing so…” His bottom lip starts quivering ever so lightly. “It took years for me to accept who and what I am. And I don’t want to see _that_ look in your eyes, then. The disgust you’ll feel.”

“You won’t. Have a little faith in me. Maybe I’m going to surprise you.” You squeeze his hand to emphasize your message before stroking your thumb back and forth over his soft, warm skin. “Please. Show me.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Absolutely, yes. Show me.”

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to concentrate. The first thing you notice is the sharp drop in temperature. His skin turns cold. And then it darkens, turning azure blue. Uncertain of what else to expect, you gradually release his hand.

Loki turns his head away to hide his transforming face. The ears develop small tips and horns are growing from his forehead.

  
After the transformation is complete, he stands still and stiff, breathing heavily with nervous tension and still looking the other way to prevent you from seeing his face just yet.

“Let me see you. Darling, please. You don’t have to hide from me.”

He turns his head slowly back around. You study his appearance with growing fascination and friendly curiosity, and Loki finally begins to relax a little.

His skin is completely blue and adorned with symmetrical ridges. The horns are thick and curved and as black as his hair. You can see pearly white teeth between his dark lips and the hint of small, blunt fangs.

His eyes, however, are really extraordinary. The irises are so huge now that he doesn’t have any white left around them. And they’re entirely red; a dark, almost demonic red.

But aside from the visible changes, he is still his usual self.

  
Reaching out to him, you are about to touch one of the ridges on his cheek and he takes a step back.

“Don’t. Touching my skin might hurt you.” His voice is deeper now, rougher.

“I don’t think you gonna hurt me.” Running your fingertips cautiously over his ice-cold cheek, you smile and take his hand in yours. “You’re so cold but… I’m not getting any frostbite. Here, look.”

Caressing his knuckles with your thumb, you tighten your grip reassuringly, noticing that his Jotun form has black fingernails.

“You’re gorgeous. In every form. And I love you with all my heart; as a Jotun and as an Asgardian.”

The rosy skin tone slowly bleeds back into the blue again. His voice is but a mere whisper when he asks: “Say that again…”

“I love you very much, Loki. Never doubt that. And I’m always there for you.”  
  
You pull him into a hug and he's embracing you firmly.

“I don’t deserve someone like you, little one.”

“Yes, you do. More than you think.”


	8. When love takes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highest mature warning for this chapter!
> 
> The following content is explicit and VERY graphic.

It's been five days since Loki has returned to Asgard and you're starting to worry about his unusually long absence.

Lighting the candle and an incense stick, you sit down cross-legged and try to contact him through meditation. It's been so long since you first got through to him in this way. And since he visits you regularly, you don’t have to anymore.

You feel a little rusty after all those months and try even harder to focus, but it’s difficult for you to collect your thoughts right away. His delay could have so many reasons; from trivial matters keeping him occupied through to him and Thor defending Asgard against a siege. First and foremost, you just want to know if he's alright.

  
It takes a while for you to notice some kind of … _echo_ coming back to you. The sensation is overwhelmingly familiar; warm and soothing and outright glowing with so much affection that it brings tears to your eyes. Loki is out there, somewhere. And now that you concentrate on it, you can feel his presence reaching out to you through the connection.

"Hey, little one." The sudden sound of his calm, gentle voice close-by startles you out of the meditation.

"Loki!" Equally surprised and relieved, you approach him swiftly. But then you happen to notice that his appearance flickers ever so lightly, being all fuzzy around the edges.

It has to be a projection.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you, that you were hurt or fighting or..."

His expression softens. "I'm so sorry, my sweet. Family matters are still keeping me busy. But I promise you that I'll be back on Saturday."

The seconds are ticking by without one of you saying something.

The warmth of his gaze takes your breath away.

"I'm missing you so much”, he says quietly. "I would like nothing better than to drop everything and return to you right now. But, you know my brother. He attached a stringent condition to my future visits to your realm. Namely my unquestioning, prompt support concerning Asgard and the House of Odin."

Now that he mentions it, you notice him wearing an unfamiliar, formal-looking outfit and a heavy cape with a white fur collar.

"I miss you, too", you hear yourself whisper.

He reaches out to you and even though his projection has no substance, he still tries to touch you. You stretch out your hand but his fingers are passing through yours like a ghost and he shrugs with a small, apologetic smile.

Loki suddenly gets distracted and turns partly away to look over his shoulder. He seems to be listening to someone before he nods and answers in a hushed voice: "Of course."

Turning back to you again, he continues with a sigh: "I have to go."

"Take the elevator next time you drop by, would you? I'll leave the door open for you."

“I will. See you soon, my little one."

He begins to dissolve into golden light and you hurry to add: "I love you."

"I—" But he’s gone before he can finish the sentence.

  
three days later

  
You’re too excited to sleep and are up and about quite early on Saturday morning. After making the bed, you take the babydoll and the matching thong from the shopping bag and remove the price tags before spreading them out on the covers. Then you’re off for a shower and to brush your teeth.

When you emerge from the bathroom some time later again, thoroughly refreshed, smelling nicely and with your hair still partly wet, you throw on a big shirt and busy yourself with breakfast and the morning show, hoping that he’ll come soon.

  
Your insides are doing somersaults whenever you hear noises in the hallway. You’re off the chair and half way to the entry in a flash, listening closely despite the mad thumping of your heart echoing in your ears. But the footsteps outside are never coming your way and you return to your seat with a disappointed sigh.

  
\----

  
It’s past noon when you hear the elevator rumbling upwards again and hurry to the entrance, peeking through the crack of the partially opened door.

Convinced it to be just another false alert, your eyes are going wide when a familiar, tall and slender figure turns around the corner this time. He keeps to the right and approaches the niche with your apartment. Loki wears patent-leather shoes, black suit pants and a white dress shirt with a black tie while carrying the suit jacket casually over his shoulder.

You leave the entrance ajar and run over to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind you.

Stripping down in what has to be mere seconds, you fumble around with the mini-thong, trying to figure out where back and front are before putting on the see-through babydoll. Looking around frantically, you search for the lipstick and spot it on the ground in front of the nightstand.

You hear Loki calling your name from the living room and apply the rich, dark red color as quickly as your trembling hand allows before you climb on the bed and take your position in the middle of the mattress. Placing both hands on your hips, you take a couple deep breaths to calm your nerves a little the moment the door knob is being turned and the leaf pushed open.

  
The Æsir's joyful smile makes way for a wide-eyed, stunned expression while looking you over from head to toe and back.

Your heart starts racing again as if it’s about to leap from your chest. The tight bulge in his pants is really hard to miss... Arousal and desire are flooding your veins. You’re getting wet so fast that your womanhood cramps uncomfortably at first. Counting to ten, you have to restrain yourself from jumping him right then and there.

"Hey, gorgeous, I've been waiting for you."

Loki can’t tear his eyes away from you. “By the Norns, you look good enough to eat."

He tugs at the loose tie and pulls it over his head. Fumbling with the button border, he stops with his shirt half undone and simply rips it fully open, the small buttons flying everywhere.

Presenting your sparsely adorned behind, you tease him with the tiny thong. You hear the hectic clinking of the belt buckle being opened while he toes off his shoes at the same time.

Looking over your shoulder, you see him dropping his pants just then. He's already naked and **very** aroused. His manhood points up in a steep arc, the tip already weeping. Turning back around, you reach out for him with both hands.

“Come to me, my love…” your breathless voice hitches on a choked off sob.

  
Loki is on the bed in a flash and you throw yourself into his arms.

Your teeth and tongues are colliding in a frenzied kiss. You run all fingers through his mane while his hands seem to be everywhere at once on your body. He’s using his size and strength to push you on your back before reversing the position until you are the one on top, both of you unwilling to end the kiss until the lack of air finally forces you apart.

His erection leaves a slick smear of pre-come behind on your belly the next time he ends up on top and you grab his buttcheeks in your try to pull him even closer. One of his hand finds your womanhood and his fingers are sliding easily under the tiny thong and through the slippery heat between your labia.

You both are panting with need. Loki straightens up until he’s kneeling between your legs and you push the thin panty line out of the way. He pulls one of your knees over his shoulder, lubes his manhood quickly with saliva and enters you to the hilt with a single thrust.

His cock has never been so big. Or so hard. You cry out in a mix of intense pleasure and brief pain, digging every fingernail into his shoulders. “Aa-ahhh!! Fuck. … Oh. God! Ffffuckkk meeee!!!”

He’s pounding into you without restraint, panting loudly with every thrust, his face already a rigid grimace.

“I need you so. Oh god, Loki, I need you so much.”

“You have me now. … You have me…”

Every plunge into your core has his pelvis pressing against your clit while his dick is sliding back and forth over your G-spot.

You can see in his eyes how fast he’s approaching his climax.

“Fuck me, yeah. Aahhnnn!! Fu-fuck!!”

“I’m coming. I …. I can’t … hold it.”

“Give it to me! Give it to me!!”

His rhythm changes to sharp, halting thrusts and hot, slick wetness is dribbling down your buttcrack.

He’s gasping fitfully and leans down to you while you straighten up partially, meeting him halfway for a passionate kiss. He groans in your mouth and keeps on bucking with short, shuddering strokes. Your leg slides off his shoulder and one of your arms comes up around his neck.

Loki finally stops moving and you can feel the weakening pulse of his ejaculation deep inside you.

You two have to part with a sucking smack, gasping for air.

Resting his weight on his elbows, he’s caressing your flaming cheeks with both thumbs before kissing you again. Turning slowly around on his back, he pulls you along until you rest comfortably against his body.

“Now’s your turn”, he whispers against your lips, and his hand slips between your thighs.

  
some time later

  
You and Loki are back in bed after a long, mutual shower. It's incredibly hot outside and it would be sheer torture for him to be exposed to these temperatures.

The two of you are still kissing and cuddling while taking turns talking about what turns you on the most.

It doesn't take long until you're itching to put one of his fantasies into practice. Besides, you've already climaxed more than once. And now would be a nice opportunity for you to concentrate solely on his needs while being able to memorize everything without your own desire getting in the way.

_This is going to be one hell of a memory to get off to._

 

“Time to make yourself comfortable, luv. You’re about to get spoiled.” With a faint, teasing smile, you push him back at his shoulders until he’s flat on his back.

Straddling his loins, you run your fingers though his hair, kissing him lovingly. He's raising his chin and his lips are parting, allowing you entry into his mouth. Sliding your tongue against his, you tease him gently, alternating between sucking on his tongue and delving deeper into his mouth. It doesn’t take long until you hear him groaning softly now and then.

You nibble on his earlobe and place tender kisses on the tip of his chin and down his throat, licking over the pulsing carotid before returning to his mouth for another deep kiss.

Moving slowly deeper, you let your lips wander over his chest, drawing circles with the tip of your tongue around one nipple and then the other before licking and sucking gently on one of the hard nubs. Loki is already breathing heavily and is hardly able to lie still. You feel his erection poking into your buttcheek and he starts rolling his loins to intensify the sensation.

You move slowly backwards on the bed, kissing down his belly and abdomen. Looking up into his face now and then, you see him watching you with his head slightly raised. The dark shimmer in his eyes tells you that you’re pressing all the right buttons. Running your fingernails lightly around the base of his erection and over his smooth mons, he exhales with a soft moan.

  
Cupping his balls, you kiss and lick them before moving slowly up his length, the tip of your tongue drawing circles on his skin. Taking him into your hand, you look Loki in the eye.

"Pull the skin fully down and keep it tight." He’s breathing hard and drops his head back on the pillows.

You stroke his length a few times before pulling the foreskin tightly back. A big drop of pre-cum oozes out, running warm and almost watery-thin over your fingers. You lick it off before teasing the urethra with the tip of your tongue, dipping a little inside before concentrating your attention on the tight frenum; licking and sucking very gently, caressing him with soft lips and even softer, teasing swipes of your tongue.

He's moaning and encouraging you, uttering "oh yes", "go on" and "just like that".

His balls are pulling up against the shaft as if they’re about to crawl right up into his body. Swirling your flattened tongue around the firm, swollen head, you can feel him swelling to full size and growing hot against your lips and tongue. The glans darkens even more and the peehole is gaping open. Pre-cum glitters inside the drenched slit and starts seeping out with every throb and twitch.

Loki moans with passion, his face is flushed and a faint sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead and upper lip. The vein along his neck becomes more prominent.

  
Focusing on his expression again, you see him watching you with hooded eyes and a slightly glassy stare. He’s panting fitfully, a hint of teeth visible between open lips. His nostrils are trembling with every breath he takes. A drop of sweat rolls down his temple. More sweat glitters in the hollow between his collarbones.

Having seen him on the brink of orgasm often enough meanwhile, you know that he’s already fighting against the inevitable and tries to hold back. Your sucking lips are sliding up and down the frenum and he starts pushing against your mouth with a drawn-out groan.

Hot, thin semen is pulsing out and his cock starts pumping rapidly, followed by wet, heavy slaps hitting his skin. You take him quickly into your mouth. Sucking and swallowing eagerly, you keep moving your head up and down to prolong the stimulus some more before sucking him dry.

You then move up over his panting body on all fours, licking off the milky puddles and streaks, only to notice a few drops on his chin as well. He’s still out for good, gasping and lying there with closed eyes and his arms limply spread out to both sides.

It takes a while for him to calm down. Moistening his dry lips and teeth, he finally opens his eyes, facing you with a weak smile. “Darling, that was incredible.”

  
later into the night

  
You stand at the ceiling high window, looking out over the city’s night lights. You can see your god’s reflection in the glass and how he’s approaching you from behind. He stops and pulls you gently back and into his arms while you recline your head against his chest, closing your eyes.

Standing like this, content and with a dreamy smile on your face, you fell him resting his chin on top of your head and move even further back against him. His embrace is incredibly loving and you feel so secure in his arms.

He’s releasing you after a while and asks you to turn around. You comply, looking up to him.

“My sweet girl”, he cups your face and kisses you again. “My daughter of Midgard, I love you”, he says quietly against your lips before looking you in the eyes.

“R-really?”

Loki answers your breathless reply with a tender smile, carding his fingers through your hair.

“Yes. I do. I love you very much.”

Then he puts everything he feels for you into his next kiss.

 

The End

* * *

 

 

 

**A/N:** I had this story originally planned to be much longer but after writing chapters 9 - 11, the story began to take a turn I really wasn’t happy with. It began to change into the exact opposite of what I wanted. Instead of light angst and suspense, it became way too depressive and too sad for me to continue.

I understood that I still wasn’t fully over what had happened to Loki in Infinity War and writing something sad amplified these feelings until everything began to spiral out of control. So I stopped the train wreck that began to develop and decided to end this fic right here, at the happiest moment where Loki declares his love.

I’m still struggling with the darker tones in fanfics and right now, I’m not skilled enough to pull it off in the direction I want actually want it to turn. It’s a valuable lesson for me to learn and internalize. Every writer has a weakness one’s trying to overcome. And there’s no shame in admitting that I’m still not ready yet to take this step.

 

I’m grateful and very happy for the feedback I received for this story and I can't thank you enough for it. ^^

 

XOXO


End file.
